


Don't wanna let you go

by PorcelainBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MUTUAL PINING I SAY, Pining, ok the premise is kinda vague but, they're not figure skaters professionally i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainBlue/pseuds/PorcelainBlue
Summary: It has been months since Viktor had started teaching Yuuri to skate this routine, months since viktor noticed Yuuri’s stuttering, blushing crush on Hasetsu Ice Castle’s skating darling, Yuka. Viktor had offered to teach him, ostensibly so he could impress yuka, confess his love, and skate off into the sunset with his childhood sweetheart.Except, Viktor was in love with Yuuri. Helplessly, hopelessly in love with him.





	

 

Yuuri was great on the ice. His ears are pink from the cold and effort, and he's improved greatly from their first lesson.

“I'm sure Yuka would be impressed with you, yuuri.” Viktor says, smiling as best he can as Yuuri skates to a stop near him.

Yuuri flushes, warm and flustered, and the sight makes viktor’s heart lurch. What it would be if he had been the one to put that expression on Yuuri’s face?

“I'm going to practice one more time!” Yuuri calls, skating off in a hurry.

It has been months since Viktor had started teaching Yuuri to skate this routine, months since viktor noticed Yuuri’s stuttering, blushing crush on Hasetsu Ice Castle’s skating darling, Yuka. Viktor had offered to teach him, ostensibly so he could impress yuka, confess his love, and skate off into the sunset with his childhood sweetheart.

Except, Viktor was in love with yuuri. Helplessly, hopelessly in love with him.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, Viktor. Why do you do this to yourself?” Christophe asked him, levelling an exasperated look at him over his glass of sparkling grape juice. Christophe would only get more obnoxious once he was overage to drink actual alcohol, Viktor thought.

“You're head over heels in love with the guy and you offer to help him get closer with his crush? Who is not you? Viktor, why?”

Viktor looks down at his hands, which are fiddling with a hair tie. It was stupid, he knew. But he had looked at Yuuri, beautiful, earnest yuuri, seen him dejected and hopeful and Viktor could not  _ bear _ to see him in pain, he wanted to be able to do  _ something _ for Yuuri, even if it would hurt his (admittedly nonexistent) chances. Everyime Viktor brought up Yuka, Yuuri blushed, eyes skittering away. It was clear that Yuuri was head over heels in love with Yuka, and…

“It doesn’t matter who he’s with so long as Yuuri is happy,” he says, hating how false the words sound in his mouth.

Christophe sighs. “You're a fool, Vitya. But I'm here for you.”

Viktor smiles, heart feeling brittle. Yuuri was almost done with his confession routine.  _ Stay Close To Me _ was beautiful, an earnest, delicate confession, ardent and hopeful for a relationship. Yuuri was breathtaking when he skated it. Christophe was right; he was a fool.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was in deep shit. 

He had been pining after Yuka for so long that it was a comfortable love, something thumbed over and worn smooth like a pebble found on Hasetsu beach. When viktor had come into his life, installing himself as a regular fixture of rink, he had noticed Yuuri’s ridiculous crush and declared that he would help Yuuri confess his feelings for Yuka.

Except, Yuuri knew Yuka and Nishigori were probably going to get married and have lots of kids and be happy forever. Yuuri loved them both, and it didn't matter to him that he wasn't who Yuka had chosen. But he had agreed to Viktor’s far-fetched plan, learnt the choreography and fell on his face and went to dinner with Viktor because something in his chest was aching and sometimes, skating helped. Sometimes, Viktor helped.

 

* * *

 

_ Beeeeepp, beeeepp  _

The Skype call connected soon enough, and Phichit Chulamont’s face appeared on the screen of yuuri’s laptop. 

“Yuuri, hi! What's up? You okay?”

Yuuri bit his lip, burying his face into his stuffed toy. “Phichit, this is sudden, but you’re the only one I can talk to.” On the screen, Phichit leans forward, listening intently.

“I think...I might be gay.”

Phichit blinked.

“Oh geez, Yuuri. I was worried something bad happened. That's not news. Who’d you bang?”

Yuuri chokes on his tea, sputtering.

“Phichit!! It's not like that!!”

Phichit’s eyes are sparkling with mirth, but there is no trace of disgust or judgment in his friend’s eyes, and some small, worried part of Yuuri is relieved.

“Who is it, Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice is gentle, and Yuuri sort of wants to cry.

“It’s Viktor.”

Saying it aloud had been damning, like he couldn't turn back now. He had tried examining his love for Yuka, but it was warm, a little resigned. But Viktor – Viktor was volatile. The man was beautiful, and on the ice he was even more so. Somehow they had spent so much time together, Viktor laughing, teasing, kind, encouraging Yuuri on a lost love even when Yuuri had stopped looking at Yuka in favour of staring at the graceful lines of Viktor’s ponytail as he spun on the ice, arms overhead, looking like he was born to skate. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit said, full of sympathy. “You've got it bad, huh?” 

Yuuri nods mutely. He doesn't know what to do. There's no point performing  _ Stay Close To Me  _ to Yuka, and he knows that. But Viktor, Viktor would want him to. He'd been helping yuuri all this time, how could he disappoint Viktor? 

“Yuuri, listen to me. It's going to be okay. You're cute, and wonderful and a good friend. Viktor knows that. It'll be okay. I have an idea. You're not gonna like it, but you're going to tell him how you feel.” 

Yuuri gapes. 

“Phichit, there's no way. Viktor doesn't feel that way about me, he never will! How could I tell him this? What if we stop being friends?” The thought settles like a chunk of ice at the pit of his stomach. 

Phichit smiles at him, somewhat pityingly. 

“Yuuri, you know Viktor isn't like that. And I know you. You're going to regret it if you're not honest.”

Yuuri pulls his knees to his chest, miserable and curling in on himself. Phichit was right, but the confession skate was tomorrow, and Yuuri was terrified. 

 

* * *

 

Hasetsu Ice Castle was quiet. At five in the morning, even the Yuuko hadn't come by to open up yet. Yuuri tucks his spare key back into his pocket and pulls his skates on,  Viktor is leaning on the rails, staring encouragingly at Yuuri. 

“Where is Yuka? Is she late?” Viktor asks. He seems subdued. 

“I- uh. I didn't ask her to come.” 

Silence. 

“...Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice sounds strained. 

Yuuri cringes. He knows Viktor is disappointed. Yuuri opens his mouth before he loses his nerve. 

“It's not because I'm not confident, or that I want to waste all our time practicing it. I'm sorry Viktor, I know… I know you worked really hard for me to learn this. But just...wait, okay?” 

Viktor looks surprised, and he nods mutely, trusting yuuri like he always does. Yuuri’s chest clenches, and he swallows. Once, twice. 

He digs his phone out of his pocket, and presses  _ play.  _

 

* * *

 

As he skates to the centre of the rink, Yuuri’s mind is almost blank. He's done it now, no turning back. Something has freed itself inside of him, and Yuuri decides to trust the music. To trust Phichit’s advice. Trust Viktor, and himself. 

The opening strains of violin bolsters him as he raises his arm into position. 

He skates. 

He skates gently, building himself into arcs and jumps and spins. He falls when he tries to land the triple loop, but he slaps a hand down onto the ice and keeps going, the dull ache in his wrist forgotten in light of the fullness in his chest. 

He thinks of Viktor, standing there, alone and beautiful, his hair long and his eyes wide, and Yuuri knows he made the right decision. Whatever happened after this, he knows he’d been honest with himself.

The song ends, and Yuuri faces Viktor, hands outstretched in his direction. Viktor looks shocked. Yuuri’s eyes are damp. He ducks his chin, embarassed, and hurries to wipe his tears away. After a few moments, he hears the sound of blades scraping on ice. A pair of skates enter his vision. Viktor standing in front of him on the ice, toe to toe. 

“Yuuri.” 

Viktors voice is soft, and Yuuri takes a breath before steeling himself to straighten and look up at Viktor.. 

“Yuuri, does this mean..?” 

“I… I wanted to skate this for you, Viktor. I’m not… Yuka and I aren't..” he trails off, unable to find words to express how he wants viktor to be with him, all the time, on the ice and off. He hopes that Viktor will still be friends with him after this. 

Warm hands are at his elbows, and Yuuri looks up again, and the breath is knocked clean out of him. 

Viktor is smiling, face lit up like Hasetsu at night, eyes damp, and he is  _ beautiful _ . 

Yuuri’s brain doesn't process anything for a long while, caught half in Viktor’s arms and staring at the object of his affections. 

“Yuuri, will you stay close to me, and never leave my side?” Viktor asks, the tips of his ears pink with embarrassment. Yuuri stares up at him, barely believing his ears. He nods mutely, curling his hands into the front of viktor’s shirt. He's so  _ warm _ . 

Viktor cards a hand through his hair. 

“I thought… I thought, after today, if Yuka and you got together, I wouldn't have known what to do.”

Viktor’s breath tickles, and the soft admission hurts Yuuri, thinking of all the time the both of them spent pining for each other across the ice. 

“Viktor, will you skate with me?” Yuuri asks. 

Viktor smiles, as  _ Stay Close To Me _ starts playing once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because a friend and I were just throwing random AUs up in the air and we got to talking about how if they were younger and more awkward, inexperienced and fumbling, wouldn't that be nice? And I was like OH NO so i wrote this. 
> 
> It's very self indulgent, but I'm very weak towards people being in love with each other and the other party being completely, utterly oblivious to it. :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
